Endurance
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: Nine tests Rose Tyler's endurance.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This fic was written for the Sistersofguh End of Summer ficathon over at LJ. Carries its M rating for very very good reason. Not safe to be read at work or around young children. Thanks to my wonderful beta's naughtybunny23 and doctorstimelady. Chapter Two is in the works and hopefully will be posted by end of the month.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters are owned by the BBC and sadly not by me.**

"Oh, God. Please ..."

The whispered plea from Rose's lips echoes throughout the room.

She throws her head back deeper into the pillow arching up uncontrollably as a cool tongue dances its way across her electrified skin through another rendition of the Gallifreyan alphabet.

Another plea and the sweet torment is halted briefly. A warm chuckle fills the air as her captor drags himself up her naked form, ensuring she feels every inch of his bare flesh against hers on the way.

"Rose. Rose. Rose. So impatient, love," he teases as he punctuates each utterance of her name with a kiss.

"Doctor, you're driving me mad," she hisses.

"Oh Rose," he whispers with dark intent into her ear. "I've only just begun."

She knows from experience that he means every word.

He calls it endurance training, but this is no ten mile hike across rugged terrain followed by a spot of Tai Chi on the apex of a mountain. No, this is the Doctor in full possessive mode, pushing the boundaries of their love making. He prides himself on giving her sweet pleasure; seconds, minutes and hours of it, but never quite letting her have that ultimate release until he is ready for her to fall.

He said they had only just begun, but a brief glace at the clock on her bedroom wall tells her that at least two hours have passed since the moment she had walked into her bedroom after a shower and he'd pounced on her like a wild animal stalking its prey. She was more surprised that he would do this in her mother's flat but any protests she had immediately died under the onslaught of his carnal touch.

She had little idea how their clothes had been shed, or when he had backed her onto her bed. She vaguely remembers him tying her wrists with two pairs of lace panties from her underwear drawer, and of his voice, its northern burr so dark and sinful, carefully explaining that she would have to be quiet in her appreciation. The thought sent an immediate jolt of anticipation through her body. The idea of the Doctor taking her while her mother was in the next room adds a whole new level to this seductive dance.

A warm, wet mouth surrounding one breast draws her attentions back to the here and now. This was him giving her a little resting time while still ensuring that the moments of pleasure never really stopped. The sensations are not as intense as his tongue and teeth in other areas, but he makes her feel good all the same.

A small sigh escapes her mouth and she feels him smile against her heated skin.

"You've been very good," he murmurs. "I may just have to reward you for that shortly."

"Oh, yes. Please," she begs hoping that he will let her come but knowing full well that he won't. His words confirm her thoughts.

"Not yet, Rose."

His glides his tongue down to the valley between her breasts to lap lightly at the sweat that has gathered there. He's like fire in her blood and she whimpers once more when he crosses to her other nipple, laving the aroused bud with a mix of hard pointed tongue and soft gentle swipes.

He's claiming her again and again with every touch; with every love bite and mark he leaves on her skin. As if his actions are not enough the possessive growl in his voice when he next speaks takes her breath away.

"I love seeing you like this, Rose. So often I see you so strong and efficient but I love seeing you like this too. Supplicant, soft and submissive. Open to me, hiding nothing."

The words hum against her skin, his velvet accent sending intoxicating shivers through her spine. She almost thinks she might come from his voice alone. As his words burn through her mind she barely realises that the Doctor has moved back up to gaze into her eyes once more. Still holding the control he takes her lips, branding them as his. His tongue sweeps out, pillaging her mouth with strong, assertive strokes and she cannot help but think how well it mimics the touch of another part of him; one she desperately wants inside her.

Perhaps he read her mind, or perhaps this is her reward, because he does not disappoint. He does not bother to check if she is ready. He's just spent the last two hours ensuring she will be. His knee nudges her legs apart and with one swift movement he is inside her, his hard length filling her just as her heart explodes in a wave of euphoria.

She knows that this moment is but an interlude in his quest to push her to new heights. He has no intention of letting her come down from the dizzying ladder she's on. There is something that started all of this; something he is still yet to tell her, and he will tell her because he always does. She also finds that right in this instance, she cannot care. She will take the crumbs that he offers before he withdraws from her body again.

The Doctor cannot help the feeling of smugness that washes over him. Caught up as she is in her sweet torment, Rose has forgotten how well he knows her. His work roughened hands caress and seek out those parts of her which he knows will lift her ever higher towards her pinnacle of release when touched. As he glides into her with strong, even thrusts, he can feel her muscles tighten around him; feel the intensity of her arousal. He closes his eyes against the rush of sensation. How easy it would be to let her come. He loves that moment when she orgasms, when her whole body and mind sing out loud. The thought makes him want to push into her harder and faster, till they both get lost in a state of bliss, but he forces himself to stay within the bounds of the easy rhythm he's set. She is writhing beneath him now like a mad thing. Another few strokes and he knows she is there, just seconds from flying. But that is not what he wants for her just yet.

She is beyond begging now. The even strokes of his cock inside her have been driving her steadily higher towards the edges of heaven. She's crying out to him, wanting him to break, to relinquish this control and let her fly. She is on the edge of the precipice and for one millisecond thinks he is going to let her jump

"Doctor, please, oh _please_ … yes, yes….. NOOOO!"

Forgetful of where she is, she wails and tugs at her bindings as he pulls out of her body, frustrated at the intentional theft of her impending climax. She wants to berate him, but his forceful kiss stops her mouth before she can utter a word. Only when he feels her body relax does he release her lips. When he looks down at her she is still glaring at him, and he cannot help but smile. He can see her brain turning and knows that if her hands were free now he'd definitely be on the receiving end of a slap or two.

With tender lips he kisses her face until the frown lines disappear from her brow.

"There now, love. That's better."

Seconds later his soothing tone is replaced by a cheekier one. "You'll have to be quieter though, Rose. Don't want your mother interrupting us now, do you?"

He moves to her side so he is not crushing her. Placing lingering kisses along one cheekbone he keeps going until he reaches the soft skin of her earlobe. He nibbles lightly at it before drawing it into his mouth, sucking the supple flesh and brushing it with his tongue.

"I think some punishment is in order, Miss Tyler," whispers the Doctor darkly into the sensitive shell of her ear. "Perhaps I should stop touching you. Just keep you bound and naked before me." A whimper of protest echoes from Rose's throat. "No? What should I do with you then?"

_Oh God. _She's not sure what she wants. Even as he speaks his beautiful hands never cease their exploration of her body and she thinks this seduction might just kill her. If he stopped touching her now, it _would_ kill her.

"No, please don't stop," she begs.

Another gentle rumble of laughter radiates from the Doctor's chest. He lets one hand travel southwards, slowly trailing a light touch over her sweat-glistened skin. When it reaches her upper thighs, agile fingers paint unreadable patterns on her sensitised flesh, climbing higher until they brush against the soft curls of her sex. Then just as suddenly, they are gone.

Seeing the look of anguish on her face, he quickly reassures her.

"Sweet, sweet Rose. Punishment must be served, but don't worry, you will be touched."

She frowns because his statement makes no sense. Before she can ask him what he means, the question is answered by a familiar vibrating sound. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she realises his intentions.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: Well here it its finally. The second and final chapter of this fic. My apologies for the long delay in posting this chapter. Real life, illness and writers block just kept getting in the way for both myself and my dear beta. I do hope though you think it's been worth the wait. Prompt for this fic has been added at the end of the story. You probably don't need it but just a reminder that this story is not safe to read at work or around children. Best wishes to all my readers new and old for the approaching New Year. cheers Marg._**

_End of Chapter one:_

"_Sweet, sweet Rose. Punishment must be served, but don't worry, you will be touched."_

_She frowns because his statement makes no sense. Before she can ask him what he means, the question is answered by a familiar vibrating sound. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she realises his intentions._

The Doctor grins wolfishly as he sees the surprise written across his beautiful girl's face.

"How … I mean when did you …" she manages to finally stutter out.

Bending low over her he playfully whispers in her ear. "If you didn't want me to find this, Rose then you shouldn't have asked me to get you some clean underwear."

Even though she's expecting it she still gasps as the soft latex of the vibrator reverberates against her skin. An amiable laugh springs from the Doctor's throat at her reaction.

"Like that, do you?'

Rose can barely nod her agreement.

"Not bad really, for a human invention," he teases as he slides the oscillating toy across her wanton body, all the while setting her nerve endings on fire. "Still, not quite as good as the sonic screwdriver. Do you remember that night, Rose?" he asks provocatively.

"Yes," she pants as he runs the vibrator around and over the peaked buds of her breasts. Another burst of arousal sears her body as she recalls the events he is talking about, the moments that led to their first time.

"Tell me!" he commands in a voice that leaves her no choice but to obey him.

"After London … and the war. Jack joined us … and you and me were … dancing. OH, that feels good," she stammers breathlessly as the Doctor draws alien words with the vibrator on another pleasure zone on her body. She wants to lose herself in this feeling but her lover's eyes silently encourage her to continue the tale.

"I wanted you for so long … so long, Doctor," she said, surprised at how deep and husky the words come out. "Long before Jack, and our dance down in that hospital basement. When we danced … I … ohhh … I …" She blushes prettily, remembering the overwhelming fervour that had been sweeping through her body at the time. It's only rivalled by the intensity of her desire now.

"I know, Rose," murmurs the Doctor, momentarily abandoning the vibrator in favour of moving back up her body, his lips suddenly just millimetres from her own. "I wanted to take you right there in the console room but I was afraid. So I did the next best thing which was to warn Jack off, hoping that I could make him understand you were mine."

"I am yours," she replies sweetly before once again tugging at her bindings. "And if you let me out of these I'll show you how much."

An assertive kiss from the Doctor cuts short her plea and she knows even without words that he's not yet ready to release her. As he skilfully takes inventory of her mouth any thoughts of escape and payback melt along with her body in his embrace.

Finally he lifts his head and pushes back the wisps of blonde hair that cover part of her face. She has no idea how beautiful and precious she is to him. He will never understand how she can love him but he'll take her love all the same. He was never good with words so he can only show her with his actions, with his body what she means to him and hope that they speak louder than any pretty compliments can.

"You're distracting me, Miss Tyler," he growls lightly. "I haven't finished punishing you yet."

The strangled whimper escaping from her lips is all the encouragement he needs to continue.

The humming of the primitive device changes pitch as he selects a faster setting and she almost cries out loud as he sets it against the delicate flesh of her inner thighs. Under his ministrations she arches her back in an attempt to get him to move the vibrator higher.

He chuckles softly but continues to deny her.

"Finish the story, Rose," he commands and she rushes to obey him, softly panting out the words as he continues his delectable assault on her heightened nerves and senses.

"Later, you said … I should … go to bed but I couldn't … sleep. I … went looking for you in the console room but … oh … I … I mean you weren't there but the TARDIS … she led me to your bedroom and … god, Doctor, **please**?"

"Please, what Rose?"

"You know what I want," she demands.

His only reply is to smile beguilingly at her but he takes pity and strokes up higher and closer towards the heat of her centre.

It is not nearly enough but she knows without him telling her that he will go no further until she has finished recounting the story.

"I went into your bedroom," she continues in a breathy voice, "but you were in the shower. I … was going to leave but then … I saw the sonic screwdriver on the floor near the bed. It … made me remember again our moments in the basement in London. You resonating concrete … and our talk about dancing. That's why I couldn't sleep." She gazes up at him through passion filled eyes before almost sighing out the next words. "I wanted you so badly."

Her words almost break him. Every second, every part of this seduction has been for her but he revels in it too. God, she makes him so hard that it's almost painful. With one swift movement he could be inside her again, fucking her, relishing in the glorious feel of her tightness and her heat but he will not give in just yet. Instead he lets the animated toy have its moment, pushing it upwards through her glistening wet folds to rest the tip against her swollen clitoris that has been begging for attention.

As she keens out her pleasure he swallows the sounds with his mouth over hers.

"Oh, Rose," he breathes as he pulls back from her lips. "I wanted you too, so badly, so much. He moves the vibrator away from her aroused nubbin to circle it instead in barely there touches. It would not do to let her get too close just yet. There was still too much he has planned for her.

"I was thinking of you in the shower," he confesses and is pleased by the increased hitch of her breathing. "Was going to go to bed, but not to sleep. The physical ache, Rose, for you was overwhelming and I needed release."

The brief caresses over her most sensitive spots are maddening but she battles to stay sane a while longer as she listens to the Doctor's confession. Images of him touching himself however send her close to her breaking point and suddenly the barely there strokes feel like electric surges, firing through every mortal fibre of her being. She feels another flood of lust bombard her senses and cries out at the intensity of it all.

The Doctor instantly grants her respite, moving the tremulous tool away from her quivering flesh and she sighs both in relief and annoyance. He spends several moments kissing the slick skin of her inner thighs before moving upwards again.

"I wanted you so badly," he says again, quietly repeating his words of a few minutes ago. "And then I go into my bedroom and you're there. On my bed dressed in so little, playing with the settings of the sonic. You didn't see me at first but oh, Rose I could smell and taste you, your very essence and fears and … arousal."

"I remember," said Rose as she tugs at her bonds again but they hold fast as ever. She wants to touch the Doctor so badly it almost hurts.

"I asked you what you wanted the sonic for," continued the Doctor, "but you didn't answer me."

Rose feels the blush that suffuses her whole body. "I couldn't," she replies. "The way you were looking at me. It was like looking into a pool of darkness knowing I should be terrified except I wasn't. I wanted to drown in that intensity until I was no longer myself but a part of you."

This time it was the Doctor who was taken by surprise at the depth and sincerity of his lover's words. Tenderly so he would not hurt her he wraps his arms around her body, holding her as close as he can.

"I thought I was dreaming at first," he murmurs against her ear. "I didn't need to read your mind to see what you were thinking and feeling. Your face and your eyes showed me everything I needed to know. I couldn't stop myself Rose. You were overwhelming my senses even without touching me. I couldn't not have you after that."

Memories of their first time fill her mind and she passionately kisses him, his lips, his face, his cheek, his chin; anywhere she can reach before whispering against his skin. "You have me, Doctor. You'll always have me."

He holds her close for a few minutes and silently thanks any deity that might be listening for allowing this incredible woman to be in his life and in his arms. Eventually though his solemn mood turns once again in the playful direction as he continues his quest to bring Rose ultimate pleasure.

"You know, Rose," he starts with a grin, "you never did tell me what you were doing with the sonic screwdriver that night. I think I need to hear exactly what you had planned."

Rose blushes again although with her body so already flushed with desire she doubts he will notice. Of course she is wrong.

"No need to be embarrassed, love. After all you did get to find out first hand what uses the sonic has. I seem to remember you blessing its inventor several times that night."

As Rose moans loudly at his words he cannot help but continue to tease. "Come to think of it it's only over there in the pocket of my jacket. Perhaps I should go get it and remind you of how good it is," he says as he pretends to half move away from her.

Rose however is having none of it and quickly wraps her legs around him, telling him without words that she does not want to be parted from him right now even for a few seconds.

Tenderly he laughs but he'll not let her forget he is waiting for an answer.

The quiet of the room is suddenly filled with the throbbing noise of her vibrator again. The sound is quickly joined by Rose's sudden gasps as he places the device between her legs, promptly seeking out her clit. With deliberate intent he presses down on the sensitive nerve and it takes everything in her not to shriek his name to the heavens.

"Tell me, Rose," he entreats again, desperately wondering how much longer he can hold off from dropping this game and simply ravishing her.

"Why … do you want to know so much?" she begs as she writhes and arches against this exquisite torment.

"I already know, love but I want to hear you say it. I want to hear what you were feeling."

As he speaks the words he slides the quivering tool downwards until it sits just outside her slick entrance. He lets it play there for long minutes, listening to her barely controlled pleading before pushing the device up into the heated heart of her. Almost lazily he withdraws it, teasing the tip against her. The instinctive raising of her hips off the bed forces the vibrator back inside and he nearly comes himself as he imagines her tight hot internal flesh gloved around the toy. But its not the toy he sees, its his cock as he buries himself inside her.

The images in his head drives him on as he continues to fuck her but now his desire to touch her again is too much. With a half groan he lowers his head between her legs and covers her clitoris with his mouth. With deliberate slowness he drags his tongue across the sensitive bud; his own need heightened by Rose's muffled moans.

"I want an answer, Rose," he insists, the words humming against her. She's hardly able to keep it together now and he wonders how much longer she can keep quiet. He knows it is only a matter of time and he wants her to answer his question before she breaks.

Rose knows she is hanging onto to minute slivers of rationality. The Doctor has far more stamina then she. She will not win this lover's battle. With a breathy sigh she gives him an answer knowing that in the end they both will win.

"I … ached so badly for you. I didn't have my vibrator so when I saw …Oh god," she whimpered as he bites down gently. "I … saw the sonic. Thought it might help. I needed you so much and … I couldn't deny it any longer. I … wanted to …." She trailed off embarrassment still over ruling her efforts to answer.

During her moment of hesitation the Doctor stills the thrusts of the vibrator though he does not withdraw the toy from her body. He swiftly moves back up again to take possession of her lips. His long slow kisses eliminate Rose's nervousness as she relaxes against him.

Finally he draws back from her, his full lips turned upwards in an enticing smile.

"Tell me, Rose. What did you want? I really need to know," he urges gently.

As she looks into the ice blue eyes that she has come to love so much she knows she can refuse him nothing.

"I wanted to come, Doctor. Anyway, anyhow. You said you needed release, well so did I. I just needed to come."

The laugh that lifts from his throat as she finishes answering him is light and carefree.

"Oh, my Rose, you will, my love, you will."

The hand that holds the still trembling vibrator inside of her starts to move again, initially at the methodical pace of earlier and then he is pushing it up into her in quicker rougher thrusts.

"The question is of course," he teases, "is how would you like to come. Should it end here, Rose?" he asks as he increases the pace of the toy's thrusts once more.

Her reply is quick and simple.

"No," she pants. "Not like this."

In an instant he withdraws the vibrator from her body before switching it off and throwing it across the room. Turning back to Rose, he's grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So, not that way. Then how about this?" he questions just seconds before he further splays her legs apart and drives his tongue deeply into her.

The Doctor's actions cause her to forget all about being quiet and she cries out his name in high pitched syllables. A hushed warning from her lover though brings back to her the need to be quiet. The last thing she wants, so close to release, is for her mother to interrupt them. All thoughts of Jackie however fly out of her mind as two long fingers join the Doctors questing tongue as he teases her without mercy. She can feel the build up in the pit of her stomach. Every thrust of his fingers, every swipe of that incredible tongue adds to her pleasure. It is only a matter of time before her orgasm is ignited and she goes up in flames but not like this. Not after all he's given her this night. She wants him in her when she comes, wants him to feel every single pulse and contraction, wants him to know her joy, her desire and her love.

In a low strangled voice she calls to him.

"Please, Doctor. Don't want your fingers and tongue. I just want you. Inside me now, **PLEASE!**"

The desperation in her plea has him ceasing his previous actions and covering her body with his before her words have barely left her lips.

"Your wish is my command," he breathes softly into her ear as he slips inside her.

Despite his blatant need to take her roughly he holds back a while longer He gazes down at her, his love evident in his eyes and tries to commit to memory ever single detail of this moment with Rose.

His stillness worries her however.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

He smiles down at her, immediately chasing away her fears.

"It's nothing, Rose. I just … I want to remember this moment. The two of us making love in your bedroom. The room of your childhood. So many memories of you are in this room. Memories you share with your mother, even your father, a long time ago. The pictures on your bedside table show images of sleepovers and secrets with Shireen and Keisha and …" He pauses for a moment as jealously threatens to overwhelm him. In a tight voice he continues. "I suppose you even made l… had past boyfriends …"

"No, says Rose, interrupting him. "That never happened, Doctor. I never brought Jimmy or Mickey here." Suddenly realisation hits her as she understands that this is probably the reason for the Doctors possessiveness tonight.

"Doctor." She kisses him gently before speaking again. "The only man I've made love with here is you. This is our memory to share and one I'll always think about now whenever I'm here. Not that I expect to be away from you much. Like I said before you're stuck with me now."

The Doctor's eyes light up at her words. Like usual, Rose always seems to know what troubles him. His heart soars now knowing that he is the first man to make love to her in this place. That this moment is now destined to be part of her happy memories when she thinks of her home in the Powell Estates. That he could now be a memory in that part of her life as well as the one they have together in the TARDIS.

"Rose Tyler, I'm never letting you leave my side and," he utters truthfully, "probably not this bed."

Rose giggles beneath him, knowing everything is alright.

"I'd like to point out a small technicality though," she says as she arches under him, an action that sends fire to his groin. "We haven't quite made love yet, Doctor."

"And what do you call everything we've been doing for the past few hours?"

"Foreplay, sweet seduction, exquisite torture," she throws back at him playfully. "You made me a promise earlier, Doctor. Think it's about time you delivered."

At her words the Doctors blue eyes darken with passion and the time for teasing from both sides is finished.

"I think so too," he murmurs before capturing her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. As he makes love to her mouth he slowly begins to do the same to her body. Gentle thrusts and longings held in check for hours quickly send them both to dizzying heights of pleasure. The Doctor wants to hold out for as long as he can and trys to control the depth and pace of their love making but Rose's suppressed moans and the tightness of her around him is quickly crumbling the last of his resistance. There is something else he's been craving too. Much as he has enjoyed this seduction he longs for her hands on his body. Without breaking the momentum of their rhythm he reaches up and loosens her bonds. Immediately he is rewarded by the soft whisper of "thank you" from Rose and the joyful blessings of her touch on his skin. When she wraps her legs around him, drawing him further into her, he knows he is just about ready to surrender.

Rose gasps as her lover increases the tempo of their love making. Being able to finally touch the Doctor is heaven and she wastes no time running her fingers through his hair, down the long column of his neck and across his shoulder blades. She feels the sharp intake of his breathing as her hands slide down his back until they are cupping the firm flesh of his bum; her touch urging him without words to go harder and faster.

He does and every thrust, every push into her hits just the right spot. The sensations are intense and he knows with just a little more encouragement she's going to have what he promised. Practiced fingers move down to rub furiously against her clit, his only desire to see her experience the most intense orgasm of her life and know it was all because of him.

She's whimpering now, desperately trying to hold in her words of rapture. Though he himself is reaching the point of no return he remembers one thing he has not told Rose. She will probably slap him later but if she does it will have been well worth it.

Her whimpers turn to pleas and he knows she is close. He pounds into her now at a furious pace, his fingers still dancing over her sensitive clit. He kisses her again and then gives her one last command, his beautiful voice penetrating her overloaded mind.

"I want to hear you come, Rose. Don't hold back. Tell me how it feels precious girl."

And just as she agreed to follow him on the trip of a life time so too does she follow him in this. As her orgasm flashes through her like a burning supernova any pretence at keeping quiet is dissolved. Forgetting her mother in the next room and even the neighbours she screams out her release, calling out the Doctor's name in a voice full of love and blissful rapture.

The intensity of her release finally breaks the patient restraint the Doctor's held over his own needs. The feel of her clenching around him, of her still writhing in ecstasy beneath him is too much. Once, twice, three times he thrusts into his Rose before finally giving himself over to pure, glorious, almost blinding pleasure. Sated beyond belief he holds this beautiful woman close to him, his intention, never to let her go.

Time passes and Rose raises herself over him to place soft kisses on his face and lips.

He returns her kisses enjoying this quiet moment after the intensity of all that has gone before. He cannot help worrying though about whether he has gone too far this time and questions her nervously.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you?"

Rose places a finger to his lips, stopping his query. Meeting her eyes he can see the joy there and knows instantly that all is well. He meets her mouth again; savouring each touch of her sweet lips and his only thought is how much he loves this woman.

Tender kiss after kiss is exchanged until suddenly Rose pulls back from his mouth. Now that her mind is less addled by passion she recalls something the Doctor said during the final moments of their love making.

"Doctor, not that I want to mention it at a time like this but you said I had to be quiet and then I virtually just screamed the house down How is it that mums not in here slapping you this way to Sunday?"

"I wondered when you were going to bring that up," chuckles the Doctor. "Don't worry, Rose. I sound proofed the walls a bit with the sonic screwdriver. You could have been ten times louder and still not wake your mother."

"WHAT? Oh you bloody alien bastard," she cries indignantly. "You mean all that time I could have …"

The Doctor's lips covering her own put a very effective stop to any further protests she intended to make.

The next morning after the Doctor and Rose leave the bedroom they meet Jackie Tyler coming out of the kitchen. The Doctor immediately steps behind Rose, a skittish look gracing his face. Rose's mother however seems not to notice.

"Right you two, what do you want for breakfast? Full English or just something simple like beans and toast?" asks Jackie pleasantly.

"Full English sounds good," they answer almost simultaneously.

"Right, in that case Rose can you come in and help me," commands Jackie as she heads towards the kitchen door. Just as she reaches it she turns back to her daughter and the Doctor, her lips curled upwards into an evil grin.

"Oh, and Doctor next time you decide to shag my Rose rotten, please don't do it here."

For a moment he is speechless but finally finds his voice.

"But … we … I mean I soniced the walls, sound proofed them. How …"

Jackie cannot contain her amusement any longer and bursts out laughing.

"Just goes to show that no matter how old a man is his brains stop working when it comes to sex. Next time, Time Lord you may want to move the bed away from the wall. Mind you, probably just as well you sound proofed the room. Hardly got much sleep as it was with you two making the whole place shake. Thank god I didn't have to listen as well. Now Rose, you coming," she finishes as she turns her back on them and walks towards the kitchen, her shoulders still shaking with laughter.

"Well," says Rose, her own voice wavering with barely controlled mirth, "at least she didn't slap you."

Raising herself up on her toes she leans in to kiss his cheek before going to join her mother, leaving her Doctor standing stock still in the lounge room his mouth hanging open in mortified disbelief.

**_Prompt for the story: Rose and Nine want some time together but they're at Jackie's house. So they have to be as quiet as possible with Rose's mother sleeping in the next room. The writer can decide whether they get caught_**.


End file.
